Oni (Street Fighter)
Summary Oni (鬼, Ogre), is a hypothetical character transformation from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition as an unlockable boss. This is the state Gouki takes when he has become one with the Satsui no Hado entirely, completely sacrificing any humanity he had left for ultimate destructive power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely much higher Name: Oni Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Presumed Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Embodiment of the Satsui no Hado Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Flight, Aura, Ki Manipulation, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation (via Gorai Hadoken), possibly Corruption Type 2 (Can possibly spread the Satsui no Hado upon an injured opponent), Teleportation, Soul Destruction (Via the Raging Demon), Statistics Amplification (Via the Satsui no Hado) and Intangibility (During teleporting/warping) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely much higher (Should be superior to Shin Akuma due to fully merging with the Satsui no Hado) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Shin Akuma) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely much higher Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely much higher Durability: At least City level, likely much higher Stamina: At least Very High (Should be superior to Shin Akuma, likely never tires as he is the living embodiment of murderous intent and combat) Range: Standard melee range, up to tens of kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown, likely Gifted (Still gifted in the arts of combat, but he is also overcome with madness) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rakan_Dantojin.jpg|Rakan Dantojin Zanku_hadosho.jpg|Zanku Hadosho 4601_Jiraiken_03.jpg|Sekisei Jiraiken Vs191130-012.JPG.jpg|Meido Gohado Oni_Ultra.gif|Tenchi Sokaigen *'Gohadoken' *'Gorai Hadoken'- A chargeable Gohadoken that can cause varying amounts of electric damage depending on how long it was charged *'Goshoryuken' *'Tatsumaki Zankukyaku' *'Rakan Dantojin'- Oni slides forward along the ground in a similar fashion to the Ashura Senku, then slashes his palm horizontally once before spinning around to follow up with a final swipe *'Sekisei Jiraiken'- Oni jumps into the air and slams into the ground with his fist, similar to Akuma's Tenma Shurettou *'Zanku Hadosho'- Oni can fire a small burst of ki from his palm, propelling him in the opposite direction from it *'Raging Demon' (Can be airborne) *'Meido Gohado'- Oni unleashes a powerful Gohadoken that can be fired in multiple directions *'Messatsu-Gozanku'- Airborne variation of Meido Gohado *'Messatsu-Gotenha'- Anti-air variation of Meido Gohado *'Tenchi Sokaigen'- Oni performs a powerful Sekisei Jiraiken that causes a spike of energy similar to Akuma's Kongou Kokuretsuzan. Should Oni land the first hit, the opponent is launched up into the air, then he follows up with a deadly Goshoryuken to the opponent's back Gallery Temp renderSFV Oni.png|KIKI Street-Fighter-Unlimited-Cover-12-Oni-Akuma.jpg|GENZOMAN Jonathan-reilly-oni2-toon.png|Jonathan Reilly T046_full.png|Alexey Gorbatov Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Acrobats Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Electricity Users Category:Transformations Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Brawlers Category:Energy Users